


Tsustar Week 2016 - Mother/Father

by Soarinwater



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 600 words, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Mother/Father - Freeform, One Shot, Shipping, TsuStar Week, TsuStar Week 2016, Wordcount: 500-1.000, otp, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soarinwater/pseuds/Soarinwater
Summary: In which an Idea is Proposed...





	

Fingertips drew though black locks, a yawn powerful enough to solicit a whine in the back of her throat following as hair was shaken out, smoothly removing any early morning tangles that may have occurred form the evening before. Hand twisted around the locks, forcing a twist before placing it along the front of her shoulders. Such a dramatic series of motion for the still sleepy weapon, and really rather unnecessary over her bowl of fruit, but that seemed to be irrelevant in her mind for the moment.  
Even the blue haired meister seemed to have been partaking in general idle movements across the table from her, shoulders rolling in silence, occasional joints popping and creaking. Just the silent domestics over breakfast it seemed, seemed to be suiting the mood of cloudy overcasts just outside the window.

Weapon idly chewed away at some sustenance, spoon waiting in the wings with another mouthful – at least, that was until he spoke almost matter of factly and to the point to her.

“We should be parents” and he wasn’t kidding judging by the wide grin that he was sporting at her, even as she almost choked and dropped the silverware with a clamor upon the table. It should be no surprise that he was so upfront about it. But over breakfast?

“Is now — Parents?” Poor girl, as speech was partially muffled before she’d swallow down the mouthful from previous. “Now you bring that up?” of all times? “Why?” Was her simple prompting in return, really the only word she could get out, attempting to recompose herself. Granted, it would be quick, it wasn’t abnormal for him to be so abrupt about his choice of topics, but she would still need a moment.

“Because Angela’s coming later – and It would be, you know, nice to have a family” Well he sounded just a little sheepish at the end of his statement. “But really think about it, having a little one come running up to you happily, Mom and Dad.—not just the Mr.Spikey and .. well Tsu like she calls us.” A larger bite of his meal followed, okay, maybe now wasn’t the best time to bring it up, but he would have at some point, why prolong it like that?  
“I mean you have your dad, and yea – it would just be cool to have the brightest and coolest family out there” though a mouthful of food, so certainly more muffled than that, crumbs of food flying out of his mouth in the process.

She could certainly appreciate the eagerness that he displayed with the topic, although she was sporting a dumbfounded expression even as he explained, you could practically see the question marks above her head. At least he asked about it though, instead of flat out assuming. Although, she hadn’t considered it until he brought it up like that, who knew what kind of parents they’d be if the situation truly presented itself.  
Idle thoughts forced her to gently play with her silverware. “…Maybe?” Better than not answering. “It’d be a lot though” She’d retort, not as though they couldn’t do it, but just stating the obvious. And he had really matured over the last few years, Heck, she could even see him fretting over making the house safe and being all worked over on if the baby would like him or not.  
The idea brought about a very noticeable smile.  
And of course the Meister noticed, and took it as a good thing.

“So is ‘maybe’ what you’re really thinking about, Mommy” the remark soliciting a set of bubbled up laughter from the already grinning weapon.  
“Never have I imagined you saying the word ‘Mommy’” She’d state back, a snort following. “But yes, Maybe, that’s my final answer for the time being.” An arched eyebrow in teasing returned “Daddy”


End file.
